A Brat for Pat
A Brat for Pat is the second short of the spin-off, Absorbent Days and the second short of season one. Patrick finds that he is becoming a loner, so SpongeBob tries to find Patrick a woman. After finding what SpongeBob thinks is the right starfish, he introduces her to Patrick. Yet, her attitude might get in the way of a few things. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sasha Transcript *''starts with Patrick, playing with a deck of cards, in his house'' *'Patrick: 'deck of cards ''Now you put down a king...or a queen. I can't remember which one. ''to empty seat ''Actually, I think I put down this ace of clams. ''back to first seat ''Are you calling me out? ''back to empty seat ''I'm not calling you late for breakfast! ''back to original seat ''That's it! ''over empty seat and gets in a struggle with self *'SpongeBob: '''Uh...Patrick? Can we get back to playing Fish-tionary? You've been constantly fighting your friend for the past half hour? *'Patrick: Oh...yeah. up and brushes self off; points ''We'll settle this later...like men. ''over to SpongeBob *'''SpongeBob: ''Patrick a blank, white fish statue and marker Here, Patrick. You go first. *'Patrick: Hmmm...what should I scribble? thinks ''Ah ha! ''sketching on the canvas *'SpongeBob: '''That's the idea, Patrick. Now, I'll put on this blindfold. ''on blindfold ''And, when you are finished drawing, I will remove said blindfold and try and guess what you have drawn. *'Patrick: 'I'm finished. ''at SpongeBob ''Now how will you see my drawing with that blindfold on? I got it! ''fish statue at SpongeBob's face ''I'm a genius! *'SpongeBob: ''floor This game gets quite violent I see. ''at picture of two cones crossing ''It's two ice cream cones being intercrossed. Oh, Patrick, if you want ice cream, you know I keep some in the... *'Patrick: It's not that, SpongeBob. down ''Recently, I have been feeling kind of lonely. I think I need someone to spend time with. *'SpongeBob: 'You have me all the time. ''closely at picture and bracelet ''But, apparently, you want a lady friend. ''laughs ''Well, why didn't you say something? We'll find you a woman. *'Patrick: 'I like what you're doing for my friend here, but what about me? *'SpongeBob: 'Patrick, I am doing this for you, not your friend here. *'Patrick: 'In your face, Keith! ''into couch ''That's it! Time to settle this! ''on to floor, creating nose while SpongeBob makes a blank expression *''cuts to SpongeBob walking in front of a female starfish'' *''of introducing Patrick to female starfishes begin, only to end in failure; SpongeBob finally meets the last female starfish and begins giving her facts about Patrick'' *'SpongeBob: '''And my friend here likes ice cream. So what do you think? *'Patrick: 'I drink my milkshakes specially. *'Sasha: 'Well, he does seem...uh...charming. I'll go on a date with you one time, but you screw this up, I'll never go out with you again. *'Patrick: 'Seems like fair odds. *'SpongeBob: 'That wasn't the agreement. The agreement was that you go on a date with Patrick here, and if it does not go well, then you try again at some other time. *'Sasha: ''scoffs Take it or leave it, you kitchen utensil. *'SpongeBob: Fine. to Patrick ''Make sure that you don't screw this one up, buddy. I think this one is a biter, and that is no joke. *'Sasha: 'I heard that! Penny... *'Patrick: 'Actually it's... *'Sasha: 'Whatever. Pick me up at around nine o'clock. Be dressed in your most formal clothing. Make sure that you bring a limo. And do not fall for the next joke you receive. ''finger on Patrick's belly *'Patrick: '''Is there something on my shirt? ''down *'''Sasha: ''Patrick with finger in the face; scoffs and departs scene'' *''cuts to Patrick sitting at a dinner table, snoring'' *'Sasha: '''Patrick, wake up! *'Patrick: up ''Well, you cannot expect me to stay awake when we are waiting this long for our dinner. The service in here stinks. *'Sasha: 'Dinner came here about half an hour ago. You already ate yours, and then you ate my dinner. No wonder you're so plump. *'Patrick: 'I don't think you're so much on the skinny side either, Ms. Uptight. *'Sasha: 'Give me a break. This date was a total bust. I'm starving, you fell alseep, and now you're causing a scene! *'Patrick: ''a scared tone I think that you're doing that last part. *'Sasha: Can it you piece of blob! I'm out of here! Thanks for ruining our date for nothing. *'''Patrick: ''up That's it! I am not the one who ruined our date! You're the one who had to complain about every slight detail. I was just trying to have fun. So if anyone is leaving, then it is going to be me. ''to walk out *'Sasha: '''Wait, Patrick. Don't go. You're right. I did ruin our date. I guess I got so caught up in thinking that it was going to be a perfect date, that I guess I ruined it. *'Patrick: '''hesitation, walks back to Sasha and places hand on back ''It's okay. You know what, I feel I have room for seconds. Maybe we have our differences, but that is what embraces us together. I think we should eat, but as friends. *'Sasha: 'I think so, too...Patrick's shoulder, playfully...pal. *ends with Patrick and Sasha sitting down, enjoying their dinner'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Templates Category:Absorbent Days Shorts: Season One